


And After That, Maybe a Movie?

by Wildgoosery



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se, First Kiss, M/M, On the Ferry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgoosery/pseuds/Wildgoosery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Us outcasts have to stick together.  Which means kissing, essentially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And After That, Maybe a Movie?

***

He's looking out at the water -- the gray mist and the pale ribbon of the city's outer wall. He's thinking about what Jet has said, and what he said in reply. Maybe he _is_ an outcast. Maybe he'll need more than the company of his uncle to survive in a world that doesn't want him. His eyes roam over the still-distant cliffs, but they hold no easy answers.

The moment breaks with the warm weight of a hand on his shoulder. He turns to ask what Jet thinks he's doing, but the other boy's face already fills his field of vision, brown eyes half-lidded and lips slightly parted. Jet presses their mouths together, and for a moment Zuko is too startled to react, his senses overwhelmed by the smell of someone else's hair and skin, mingling with the salt of sea water.

Then he thinks, _This is a kiss_ , and his hand comes up to push against Jet's chest, forcing him back to a safe distance.

"You can't just... _do_ things like that!" he splutters as he wipes at his mouth.

Jet smiles, although even Zuko can see his feelings are bruised. "It seemed like the right time," he says.

"Well it wasn't." Zuko scowls at his hands, now gripping the railing. _I didn't think it would be like that,_ he thinks, and he can feel his face grow hot. He had pictured how his first time might be, alone in his bunk at night with little else to occupy his mind. He had pictured sweeping a girl into his arms, her gasp of surprise and how her soft lips might taste. Or a childhood friend rushing to meet him at his homecoming. None of his imaginings had involved a rough, cocky stranger on the deck of a ferry, or the feel of stubble against his cheek.

"Next time I'll let you lead, then," says Jet. He runs his fingers back through his hair and returns the stalk of wheat to his mouth. It quivers as he laughs. "Maybe I'll buy you dinner first?"

Zuko doesn't know how to reply. This isn't how he'd thought it would be.

The ferry slips through the still, dark water, and Zuko watches the cliffs grow closer. Jet stays beside him, and though he doesn't move to touch Zuko again, Zuko imagines he can feel the heat of his body. It's a strange new awareness, and not entirely welcome. But as they stand together at the railing, he allows himself to wonder how it would be to grow used to it.


End file.
